


There's Change Coming

by ReignPain



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dysphoria, Trans Male Character, Trans Racetrack Higgins, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignPain/pseuds/ReignPain
Summary: “You’re perfect, Racer. Whoever don’t think that… well they’re gonna be answering to me.”





	There's Change Coming

The bell was way too loud for Race’s liking. It echoed across the grounds of Manhattan High School signaling the end of second period. Anthony Higgins sighed and packed up his precious calculous before starting toward his third class; gym, the period the dreaded. At least… at least he shared it with friends, yeah, that was a plus. Taking a deep breath, Race turned the corner to the boy’s locker room. His confident walk slowed when he saw someone standing on front of the double doors, greeting students as they entered. That was okay. He could do this. Anthony ducked his head and attempted to slip in unnoticed but was stopped. 

“Uh-uh-uh, Miss Higgins. I believe you have the wrong locker room.” Race looked up to see none other than Mr. Pulitzer himself. 

The sixteen year old shook his head in disbelief. “Excuse me?” This was not happening.  
“You heard me, Andrea,” He said, gesturing to the girl’s room down the hall.   
“N - no, that’s not my name. I used this locker room last year-”

The man looked thoughtful for a minute. “Yes… last year... Last year when you were nothing but a sophomore ‘figuring yourself out’ and the old principal let it slide. Yes well he isn’t here anymore, and as far as I know, there are no girls allowed in the boy’s room.” 

Race gaped at him, too shocked to argue. The blond let himself be led down the hall and pushed through a door. The remaining girls in the locker room squealed and went to cover themselves when he entered before quickly leaving, whispering and giggling among themselves. “What just happened?” He murmured. The sixteen year old soon found himself in front of a mirror, there he stood, shaking ever so slightly, trying to see passed all the things his principal just said to him, about him. It wasn’t working. 

All Anthony could see was his too small binder, his hips and curves. He suddenly couldn’t breathe, his backpack hit the ground, echoing across the empty room.

What did he do wrong? Was it his hair? His clothes? Was all the work he did, all these years, for nothing? He backed up eventually hitting the opposite wall. The sixteen year old slid down, tears streaming down his face. His hands shook rapidly as he tried to hold on to himself. Was he not good enough? 

Sarah cursed her chemistry teacher as she ran through the halls. She had to stay a whole minutes after class to finish some stupid equations - and on the second day of school too! So she was late and probably counted absent. Finally, the sixteen year old reached the gymnasium, she jogged up the teacher and showed him her late pass. He nodded and gave her the key without even a second glance. Sarah paused to wave at her brother and friends, they waved back, she heard Jack mentioning something about Race skipping to Davey. 

Now that struck her as odd. Race seemed to be (almost) as competitive as her, they both liked gym (not that she’d ever admit it). Why would he skip? Deciding to ignore it, Sarah made her way to her locker, tripping over a backpack on the way. She sighed and went to kick it out of her way before noticing the oyster and race car keychains on it, the one’s she complemented Race on when they first met. Why was this in here? The sound of harsh breathing met her ears and the brunette glanced around, her eyes landing on the shuddering form across from the mirrors. 

“Oh my god,” she whispered, stepping lightly, almost too scared to approach. Sarah laid a on his shoulder, recoiling when he violent flinched at her light touch. Not knowing what else to do, she ran for Jack.

There were playing a half hearted game of basketball when she got there, the brunet stood near the back laughing at something Finch said. “Jack!” Sarah all but screamed. He turned to greet to greet her, his smile faltering when met with the look on her face. The group was now looking at her questioningly. “I - it’s Race,” she blurted, suddenly feeling awkward. “He’s in the girls locker room, there’s something wrong with him.” A handful of the boys present grew still, their eyes widening. Not a second passed before Jack sprinted out of the gym.

Race was only breathing in gasps when he got there. He was folded up against the wall with tears streaming down his face. The brunet stopped short of him, trying to keep a strong face he’s said, “Racer? Can I touch you?” 

“N - no, don’t look at me!” the sixteen year old cried, burying his head in his hands. That was when Jack’s heart shattered. He sent a grateful glace to where Finch was blocking the doors from everyone else before turning back to Race.   
“Anthony,” he soothed, “it’s me, it’s Jack.”  
“Jack….?” before the brunet could react, Race launched himself into Jack’s arms. “‘M sorry I’m not enough,” the blond murmured after a few minutes. 

“You’re perfect, Racer. Whoever don’t think that… well they’re gonna be answering to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a trans character so I hope you liked it!  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
